Big the Cat (Canon, Game Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Big the Cat 'is a large purple cat who lives in Mystic Ruins and spends most of his time fishing with his pet frog, Froggy. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-B | 5-A to 4-A Name: Big the Cat Origin: Sonic Adventure Gender: Male Age: Late Teens - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic cat, Heroic fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Invulnerability (Enhanced under the effects of the Invincibility Monitor), Fishing Rod, umbrella, and mace proficiency, Enhanced Swimming, Enhanced Senses (Smell), Pain Suppression, Self-Healing, Can lower the opponent's accuracy, Fire Generation, Gliding, Can enhance his durability, Skilled pilot, Paralysis Inducement, Summoning, Water Manipulation, Can propel himself with air currents, Danmaku, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Resistance to blunt force, psychic, energy, water, poison, electricity, and ice attacks, as well as Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) Attack Potency: Planet level+ '(Comparable to Sonic in ''Sonic Adventure) | '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Team Sonic in Sonic Heroes. Is physically the strongest member of Team Rose, putting him above Amy Rose and Cream. Can fight Imperator Ix) Speed: 'At least '''FTL '(Can dodge attacks from Chaos 6) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Sonic, Amy, and Cream) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Classic Knuckles. Can easily lift cars) | Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Planet level+ (Took hits from Chaos 6) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue) Range: 'Extended melee range with fishing rod, Hundreds of meters with abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Fishing Rod (which can produce a mace), Umbrella, Froggy (his pet frog), Item Boxes, Wisps, Several augmentation and healing items, Spooky Charm, ect 'Intelligence: '''Big is a highly experienced fisherman, and has some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely. He is also a skilled swimmer and climber. In addition, he is a highly skilled combatant capable of taking down hordes of Badniks, defeating military-trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers, and fighting the likes of Knuckles, Vector, and Metal Sonic. '''Weaknesses: Big is usually a ditz outside of combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Big curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Big leaps into the air while executing a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Big curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Big performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Big to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Big Fishing: '''Big reels out his fishing rod's lure, and starts swinging it around dangerously in a circular motion damaging anything caught within its radius. While swinging, Big's lure can emit fire and produce a spiked metal mace. * '''Body Press: '''While in midair Big performs a downward body slam with enough force to emit fiery shockwaves. While falling down, Big gives off a purple aura to block out hindrances. * '''Lure Whip: '''Big casts out the line on his fishing rod to catch the opponent on it. Once the opponent is caught on the line of his fishing rod, Big reels it in, resulting the opponent tripping, before Big returns to his team position. This attack deals damage and induces paralysis. * '''Lure Attack: '''Big cast the line of his fishing rod out to snag his target. Once he hooks onto his target with his lure, Big returns the pull on the line, dealing damage to the target. Alternatively, Big simply uses his Fishing Rod as a club to smack targets. * '''Umbrella Descent: '''Big pulls out his Fishing Rod in midair and folds outs its umbrella runner, allowing Big to slow his own descent by catching the air beneath him and reach higher areas by generating vertical drafts. * '''Feel No Pain: '''Big releases small yellow sparks around himself. This allows him to ignore all pain and enables a passive healing factor. * '''Battering Ram: '''Big slams headfirst into a foe, causing damage lowering their accuracy. * '''Umbrella Boost: '''Big pulls out his umbrella and opens it up in front if them, causing it to catch the wind coming in from behind and carry him forward at high speed. This results in a great boost in speed and damages anything in Big's path. * '''Chopper Chomp: '''Big sends an orb of water with a Chopper circling around it straight forward. This will damage an opponent upon contact. * '''Lilytrap: Big materializes green lily pads with purple flowers on them and water geysers coming out of the flowers. They will inflict damage to any enemy that comes in contact with them. * Taunt: '''Big provokes his opponent to attack only him while also enhancing his durability for incoming attacks. * '''Froggy Poison: '''Big commands Froggy to smooch an opponent, inflicting damage with harmful poison. * '''Froggy Rain: '''Through Froggy, Big summons a rain of frogs to drop on the opposing enemies. '''Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Big transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Big turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Big can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Big to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Big turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Big essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Big the ability to levitate through midair. Gallery File:Big 1.png|Adventure Big File:Sonic Channel - Big the Cat 2013.png|Sonic Channel Artwork File:Team Sonic Racing Big.png|Team Sonic Racing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X